


Opposites Attract

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, They love each other really, like they actually are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in life, you grow to like differences in people.</p><p>That's what PJ thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Sometimes, in life, you grow to like differences in people.

That’s what PJ thinks.  
He knew, from day one, that him and Chris are different in a lot of ways.

Chris liked satire and sharp wit.

He liked lighter and slapstick humour.

Chris liked calm and quiet.

PJ liked a sprinkle of craziness.

Chris was cynical and unbelieving.

He was careless and mystical.

They clashed often – over big things, over little things.

_‘I don’t want to do that today, PJ. I don’t feel as confident as you.’_

_‘Chris stop seeing the reality in everything, I’m not as sceptical as you are!’_

_‘Do you think I’m too jaded for you, PJ?’_

_‘Do you think I’m too zealous for you, Chris?’_

Their opposite natures had caused fallouts in the past.

_‘Chris It’s not that hard to film, why don’t you shut your brain down?’  
_

_‘That’s easy for some, isn’t it? Do you think it’s easy to forget the intimidating glare of a camera lens when you haven’t looked into it for months?’  
_

_‘I’m not saying it’s easy, I’m just confused as to why you find it so difficult –‘  
_

_‘Because we aren’t all perfect like you, are we?’_

He remembers the empty beds of years ago because of bitter feelings and spiteful tongues.

_‘God Chris, be consistent for once in your life!’  
_

_‘Try being a little more considerate and I’ll give it a go!’_

PJ knew it could be hard.

But he knows he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

They make it work.

_‘You spent all that time doing that for me? You have such a crazy little mind, PJ.’  
_

_‘Chris, have you watched your scene here? You have real talent.’_

They learnt to compromise.

_‘We’ll finish this piece tomorrow, Chris, how about that?’  
_

_‘I’ll try this for you, PJ.’_

Work like clockwork.

_‘Do you ever wonder what magic lies in between the stars all them miles away, Chris?’  
_

_‘Probably just oxygen combustion or some shit.’  
_

_‘Spoilsport.’_

Help each other.

_‘Chris, do you want to be in this project? It’s really up your road, give you some acting to do?’  
_

_‘PJ come join me watching this, you can’t work yourself too hard, there won’t be any of you left for me.’_

And although they have differences.

Collisions.

Clashes.

He thinks it makes the things they have in common all that better.

_‘Love you, PJ.’  
_

_‘Love you too, kid.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, have a great day! :D


End file.
